


National Hydration Day

by Skeeter_110



Series: Another June Day [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Day At The Beach, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Steve Rogers "Papa", Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeeter_110/pseuds/Skeeter_110
Summary: The Avengers decide - with some help from Peter - that a beach day was needed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Another June Day [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769251
Kudos: 161





	National Hydration Day

**Author's Note:**

> June 23rd is National Hydration Day. Games get intense under the hot summer sun, and this day is made to remind us to replace fluids lost in the heat.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at the water!" Peter shouts from where he was sitting up on Steve's shoulders, bouncing slightly and pointing when he saw the beach. 

"Yeah, Petey, that's were we're going to go swimming." Tony says, grabbing the beach bag out of the trunk along with the blanket.

"Your Aunt's and Uncles are already out there too." Steve points out to the wiggly boy, grabbing the chairs that Tony wasn't able to grab.

"Do you think Uncle Bruce will build a sandcastle with me?" Peter asks, holding onto the sides of Steve's cheeks once they start walking. 

"I'm pretty sure if you ask nicely he will." Tony says, trying not to fall as they made their way through the soft sand and towards where the team was. 

"There's my little arakhis." Natasha says once Steve and Tony got closer, lifting her arms up, signaling for Peter to jump down into them; which he very gladly did.

"Nice to see you too, Nat." Steve teases, Natasha rolling her eyes with a small smirk as she walks away with an already babbling Peter. 

Steve just shook his head fondly before helping Tony spread out their beach blanket. Since Peter was completely distracted it was a lot easier for the two men to set up everything. They were able to get the chairs set up behind the blanket, Peter's toys set out on the blanket, and the rest of their swimming gear out and ready to be used.

"Petey, come over here so we can put sunscreen on you." Tony calls out, grabbing the bottle of cream.

"No, Daddy." Peter whines, dragging his feet as he walked over towards his Fathers. 

"Yes, Little Man. The last thing we need is you getting sunburned." Tony says, his tone of voice telling Peter that there was no room for argument.

"But it feels yucky." Peter continues to whine, pouting when he reached Tony and his Dad opened up the bottle.

"Yeah, but you'll feel even more yucky if you leave here looking like a tomato." Tony continues to argue with the six-year-old while rubbing the sunscreen all over. "If it makes you feel better, Petey, I have to put some on Papa too because knowing his Irish skin, it'll get sunburned too." Tony tries to console, getting a small giggle out of the boy. 

"And what about Daddy? Don't you think he should put some on too?" Steve asks with a pointed look.

"I'm Italian, Babe. I don't burn, I tan." Tony says, rubbing the last bit of sunscreen on Peter's face in. "Alright, Bambino, you're free to go." Tony says, Peter running off almost instantly towards Bruce.

"Come here, Big Boy. I wasn't kidding about putting sunscreen on your pale ass." Tony says making Steve sigh and sit next to his husband on the blanket. As soon as Tony was done making sure his husband was also safe from the sun, Peter came running back towards them.

"Papa, can I have my shovels, please? Uncle Bruce said that he would help me build a castle!" Peter excitedly asks, Steve smiling as he reached over and handed Peter the sand toys. Steve contently sighed as he watch his son - once again - run off, standing and dusting the sand off of him before sitting down in one of their beach chairs.

Tony quickly followed suit, completely ignoring the second chair and sitting down in Steve's lap instead. Steve gladly wrapped his arms around his husband's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck as he did so. 

"What was the point of bringing a second chair if you're just going to be gross and sit on him?" Clint teases, only getting a crude finger in return. 

Soon, everyone began to settle down, having gotten everything they needed set up, relaxing to the sounds of the waves and Peter's laughter. Tony shuffled a bit, resting his head on Steve's shoulder and closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the sun and his husband's around him. 

Both men were half asleep when a half-hour later, Peter came running back over to they were.

"Daddy, Papa, can we go in the water?" Peter asks, effectively waking his Fathers up. The two men gave each other a shared look, not wanting to disappoint their son, but not really being able to fulfill his wish.

"Hey, Squirt, why don't you and I go out in the water? Your Daddy and Papa need to stay here so they can get the sandwiches ready. We'll be hungry once we get out of the water." Clint steps in, knowing that both men had a strong aversion against water.

"Can I?" Peter asks them, bouncing on his toes with excitement.

"Of course, Mimmo. Let's get your floaties on first." Tony tells him, reaching back down into the bag to pull out the arm floaties for Peter.

"Thank you." Steve whispers while Peter was distracted with Tony blowing up the floaties. Clint just winked in lieu of saying anything, throwing Peter over his shoulder once he was sure the boy had the floaties on.

Steve chuckled at the sight, revealing in the peals of laughter Peter was letting out. Tony glanced behind him at Steve, the same fond smile on his face.

"Well, I suspect we have about an hour before Pete gets cranky." Tony says, Natasha perking up at that.

"I bet you it's an hour-and-a-half." She says, Tony raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah? What are we betting?" Tony asks, going back over to Steve and sitting down in his lap once again.

"I'll take over food duty." The Agent offers, Tony instantly leaning over to shake her hand.

"Deal." He says, nuzzling back into Steve after.

"I don't like that you're betting off of our son." Steve tells him, Tony giving him a deep kiss to hopefully smooth it over. It must have worked, because Steve just rolled his eyes and gave him another kiss before leaning back and relaxing.

Sure enough, fifty-seven minutes later, Clint began walking back over to where they all were with a crying Peter in his arms. Tony and Steve both quickly sat up, Tony grabbing a towel before holding his arms out so he could take the small boy.

"There was a big wave that went over his head." Clint explains, setting Peter down in Tony's lap.

"Oh, Petey, it's okay." Tony coos, wrapping the towel firmly around the boy's shoulders, rubbing them to help keep him warm and to help him dry off. "Do you want Aunt Tash to make you a sandwich?" Tony asks, looking over at Nat and giving her a smirk. Just because Peter was upset, didn't mean that Tony was going to forget the bet. 

"He's just tired. The only nap he got today was on the drive here." Steve told Clint, who was still standing there unsure of what to do really. 

"It is getting a little late. Maybe we should eat and begin to pack up." Bruce says, everyone collectively agreeing, which prompted Nat to go into the cooler and begin making sandwiches for everyone. 

Peter quickly calmed down once he realized that he was safe in his daddy's arms and no longer in the water with the scary waves splashing over his head. He was still sniffling, but the cuddles both of his Fathers were giving him were easily helping with that.

"Are you feeling better now, Jellybean?" Steve asks, pushing some of the curls that were stuck on Peter's forehead off and out of his eyes. Peter just nodded, not really wanting to say anything. The warmth of being in his Daddy's arms, plus being wrapped in the soft towel was enough to start making him sleepy. 

"Hey, Nat, do you want to hand me a juice box for Pete, please?" Tony asks, the Woman easily agreeing and complying. "Here, Petey, you need to drink something." Tony says, holding the straw up to Peter's mouth. 

Peter mindlessly begins drinking the juice, his eyes continuing to droop. Tony only noticed that he was no longer drinking the juice when it was about half way gone, smiling when he saw Peter's lax and sleeping face. 

"Is he sleeping?" Steve whispers, gently brushing his thumb over Peter's cheek.

"Yeah. We should head out once we're done eating." Tony says, making sure that it was loud enough for everyone else to hear, but just quiet enough that Peter would remain sleeping. 

"That works. We'll make sure he eats when we get home." Steve responds before kissing Tony on the forehead.

"I love you." Tony whispers, meaning for the words to only be a part of their own little world.

"Even my pale ass?" Steve asks making Tony bust out laughing.

"Especially your pale ass." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and ready to finish out the month!!


End file.
